Shepard Meets Dovahkiin (Dragonborn)
by M4ss3ff3ctf4n
Summary: What if Shepard went back into time with some of his friends and ended up at Nirn. Then find out that there are relatives that he had back on Nirn that he didn't know about.


One a cold day at London, everything is fine until a wormhole tears through the sky and takes the John and his whole squad - Tali, Wrex, Grunt, Garrus, Liara, Samara, James and Joker, and EDI - away from here. As they are travelling into time, every event that has happened is shown giving them time to see what happened or what is going on at the time. Suddenly, they are dropped and find a Nord looking at them.

"Shepard, I think we are somewhere that we are notto be at," EDI said.

"No, you don't think," Tali said sarcastically.

The Nord walks to them, "By order of the Jarl, stop right there."

"Jarl," Garrus and Shepard said at the same time.

"Jarl means King or Queen in Nordic language," EDI explained to them. "It is also a cuss word if you use it like 'Get this jarl out of my house.' For then jarl then means ass or motherfucker."

"You have committed crimes against Skyrim and her..."

"FUS... RO... DAH," they see the guard fly away about half a mile away. To them, something was wrong because they didn't see anyone there. But then they heard something. "FUS... RO... RAH!" This time a Sabre Cat is seen flying over the trees and lands about five inches away from them.

"Fus ro dah," EDI starts looking into her database, "It is an old saying that means Force Balance Push in Dragon Language. This means that we are on Nirn a thousand years before the destruction that is dated at 1700 AD. Or in their time 4E, 454."

A young Imperial walks out of the bushes and walks towards them. "You are not from here. Are you from the Elder Scrolls." Everyone just looked at him with a shocked face. "Elder Scrolls that have a mind of their own. You must have come from one or that my Unrelenting Force made a space time wormhole."

"Oh, okay. I don't know where we are...," Tali looked around the area. She saw that it was in the forest with five guards trying to take back a fort. "So please tell me..."

"Women DO NOT HAVE rights to tell a male to do anything," the Imperial looked at them. "But since you are new and you don't know our laws. Then you must know what they are in time. You may call me Caius Shepard the Fearful."

John looks at Caius Shepard, "And let me guess, you have some thing that makes you better than everyone else."

"Yes and no. I am cursed by the Divines to have this accursed Dragon Blood in my life. I am called Dragonborn because of it. And I am nicknamed by the all to be fearful to everything. Thanks to my Dragon Blood, I am feared and no one wants me. Not even my son, Jonathan Shepard."

"Funny you mentioned that name, because that is my name. But I'm sure that I'm not the one that you are looking for."

"Nah, my son was killed by bandits," he grabs the Sabre Cat and drags off with it. "Come, you must be hungry and thirsty. I can get you to Riften." He then places the Sabre Cat on his shoulders and walks off to Riften. Luckily it is about a mile away from their position. "I believe it is time to get ready."

The whole team looks at him and follows the Dragonborn. John is still shocked to learn that the Dragonborn has the same last name as he does. After an hour of walking, they finally get to Riften. They then see a guard coming up and look at them.

"Halt there. Before I let you in, you have to pay the visitor's tax," the guard was up to his no good schemes again... and this time, Brynjolf is behind him.

"I think it is time for you to stop your schemes, Famdor Shepard," Famdor then turns around when he heard Brynjolf's voice. "I'm sorry but if you are going to be like this, you are out of the Thieves Guild."

"I'm trying to get money for the guild..."

"Shut up and listen to me. Since your brothers and sisters have joined the guild, we have more gold..."

Shepard looks at them, "Gold... So no credits?"

"Crid-et-ez," Brynjolf tried to pronounce credits.

"Never mind," Shepard then looks at Famdor, "And here is something for your 'tax'." He punches Famdor in the the stomach like he did with Gerrel after he shot the Geth Dreadnought. "Now get out of here."

Famdor then runs away when he sees Caius, his older brother, coming up with a Sabre Cat.

Caius then drops the big cat from his shoulders and then counts to himself, "Yol Toor Shul," a big fire ball comes after Famdor. "Don't even try to 'tax' visitors at all."

Famdor then starts running like crazy until he jumps in the lake, "Okay, fine. No more taxes."

"Good and say hello to our future relative," Caius pointed at John.

Famdor gets out of the lake and looks at him, "Caius, I hate to break it to you, but he looks alot like our brother."

Caius looks at John and starts examining the face. "He does. Come to think of it, our brother has been got for years and this man comes flying out of the sky like he owns the place."

John shakes his head, but Famdor stops him, "And before our brother left, he was with a man named Garrus and his wife named Tali."

Okay, now this was getting freaking. Garrus, Tali and John look at each other then walk towards Famdor. John then spoke, "This is my wife, Tali. And this here is Garrus."

Caius and Famdor then look at them and fainted. "I guess that they found their brother that was lost for a long time that suddenly came back," EDI explained. She knew something but didn't want to say what it was.

Joker then gives a soft laugh, "EDI, you know something, starts talking about it."

"Okay, Shepard, you are their brother because I did some testes and found out that we were from this time."


End file.
